Maldita niebla
by Kmilo
Summary: Sumario: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Sango hubiese besado a Inuyasha, cuando supuestamente estaban borrachos?¿Qué reacción habría tenido el mediodemonio? Y ¿Kagome y Miroku?
1. Chapter 1

Sumario: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Sango hubiese besado a Inuyasha, cuando supuestamente estaban borrachos?¿Qué reacción habría tenido el medio-demonio? Y ¿Kagome y Miroku?

El grupo se sentaba en el salón de la casa de Mushin, resentidos dos de ellos debido a que Sango e Inuyasha se habían dado un tierno beso cuando se encontraban en la montaña en busca del licor para el viejo monje. Sin embargo, en suceso dio mucho para contar, puesto que gracias a los efectos de ese extraño gas, había provocado un "malentendido" por parte de la cazadora de demonios y el hanyou. Los cuales para sorpresa de todos se habían besado, no obstante, no fue un pequeño beso como se habría pensado, al contrario, era algo lleno de pasión y ternura, es como si a través de ese beso se dijeran todo que no se dijeron en el tiempo que habían estado juntos.

Inuyasha se encontraba en profundo pensamiento, debido al susodicho tema, no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel momento, algo que jamás pensó que ocurriría, puesto que él siempre pensó que su compañero iba a ser Kagome, incluso la había besado una vez, cuando estaban en peligro, pero el besó de Sango había sido algo diferente... algo como más verdadero con mucha más pasión... algo diferente.

Sus pensamientos estaban puestos en la tajiya, a decir verdad, por lo que había desde que la conoció siempre había un espacio donde le dedicaba miradas, pensamientos y más de alguna vez una sonrisa, a lo que Sango siempre respondía de la misma forma: sonrojándose. Los momentos donde Inuyasha meditaba sobre Kikyou o Kagome, lentamente desaparecían, dándole un gran lapso a la joven Sango, incluso noches enteras. Cuando realmente se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, en el momento que conocieron al señor Takeda, quien estaba profundamente enamorado de Sango. Aunque nadie lo notó, Inuyasha sentía picadura de celos aún en las ocasiones donde Miroku tentaba a Sango, sentía unas horribles ganas de darle una buena paliza al monje por su acción, mas no podía hacer algo, ya que alguien podía sospechar de las intenciones del hanyou. Lentamente al transcurrir el tiempo se daría cuenta de sus verdaderos pensamientos

Por otro lado, estaba la joven Sango, quien intentaba disculparse con el Monje, sin embargo, cosa que se le hacía inútil, debido a que el monje se encontraba en un estado de apatía y obstinación; no podía, más bien no quería creer que su hermosa Sango se había besado con su amigo Inuyasha, sin importar que estuvieran bajo los efecto de la niebla, porque lo que se vio no fue un simple beso, fue algo fugaz... lleno de pasión y de...amor. No podía ser posible su Sango, la joven que le había prometido tener hijos la persona con quien se comprometió para toda la vida para estar juntos. Era algo imperdonable.

No obstante, Miroku dejaba muy de lado que el también cometía infidelidades, era normal verlo en él, por su parte Sango era consideraba una persona extremadamente fiel, algo raro que se pudiese ver en ella, pero ya se había visto. Culpaba tanto a Sango como a Inuyasha, más al medio-demonio, ya que este último estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando y haciendo, y solo optó por dejarse llevar, por sus emociones. Era el peor día del monje, no solo porque su gran amigo Mushin estaba apunto de "morir", lo cual resultó un malentendido, y en último lugar porque Sango había cometido una traición pocas veces perdonable.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya entrada la noche, aún se sentía un ambiente de hostilidad y mal humor dentro de la vieja casa del monje. Nadie había pronunciado palabra desde hace horas, por lo cual, cada uno, se encontraba meditando. El temor de que alguien le hablase a alguien podría causar que el problema se agrave más en especial si en especial dos personas cometieran esa acción. Por lo tanto, sería mejor dejar el perdón para el día siguiente.

Sin embargo, ante la sorpresa de los prejuicios y pensamientos de la joven miko y el monje; Sango e Inuyasha se habían dedicados algunas miradas; eso hacía que la Tajiya se aliviara un poco, debido a que, sus meditaciones con lo que respecta a la reacción del Hanyou, no serían del todo desagradable, no obstante, decidió que más adelante le preguntaría su parecer acerca del beso.

Sango estaba en su habitación, ya rendida de a hacer reaccionar al monje, de que lo que pasó en la montaña fue producto de la niebla, mas éste no reaccionó a las suplicas de su prometida, así que sería mejor dejar las cosas para mañana. En el mismo caso que Inuyasha, se encontraba Sango: ya desde tiempo atrás, no podía quitar de su cabeza la figura de Hanyou; en su sedoso y plateado cabello; esos ojos, esos que a veces la dejaban hipnotizada y un trance profundo. Gracias a esos síntomas se culpaba a sí misma por sentirse de esa manera, puesto que ella ya había hecho una promesa al monje, no obstante esos sentimientos crecían cada día; cada vez añorando los momentos en que Inuyasha la mirase, la apreciase, le rindiera hermosas sonrisas, donde así la joven cazadora por unos momentos pudiese ver esos hermosos ojos, para sí perderse en ese mar dorado buscando la llave de sus reales sentimientos. Al pensar todo esto la Tajiya se sonrojaba con violencia. Pero había un gran obstáculo en frente, bueno...en realidad dos obstáculos: Kikyou y Kagome. Es verdad que Inuyasha se encontraba enamorado de una de ellas; de Kikyou no le importaba mucho ya que ella se había portado muy cruel con el pobre hanyou, por tanto ésta merecía su odio, pero Kagome; su mejor amiga; esa persona que había estado a su lado en los momentos más difíciles, no podía hacerle eso a ella, quitarle a su amado Hanyou y por otra parte estaba el monje; a quien le había prometido tener hijos, luego de matar a Naraku, forjar una familia feliz, pero a veces esos hijos cambiaban de rostros y comenzaban a parecerse a Inuyasha; con orejas de perro, de pelo color plata y ojos dorados. No podía sentirse así, cada vez más se torturaba al negar estos sentimientos. Sin embargo con ese tierno beso, esos sentimientos crecieron de manera gigantesca, eran ya incontenibles, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado y con ese beso había ya sellado su destino.

Kagome encerrada en su habitación, presa de la furia y los celos. Se preguntaba cómo su mejor amiga y su amado Inuyasha habían cometido tal acción en frente de sus ojos, sin importar si estaban bajo los efectos de la niebla, era algo imperdonable. Su mejor amiga, a quien la había ayudado miles de veces en el asunto de Kohaku. Pero para Inuyasha es lo peor que pudiese hacer, no se hubiese molestado tanto si hubiese sido Kikyou, pero Sango, esto era ya algo imperdonable.


	3. Chapter 3

La búsqueda de los trozos de la perla de shikon había continuado con una pequeña ayuda del viejo monje, quien realizó una fiesta para celebrar su continuidad con los mortales, cosa que para nuestros jóvenes aventureros les pareció ridículo, pero no tuvieron más opción que seguirle la corriente para un poco liberar un poco de tensión que se vivía dentro del grupo.

Por su parte el monje Miroku no hizo más que beber sake apartado del grupo, en especial de su bella Sango. La Tajiya ya rendida optó por el silencio, ya que no quería hacer peor el ambiente.

La Miko solo charlaba con el pequeño zorro, ignorante al problema que se generó el día anterior; era el único que trataba de divertirse y al mismo tiempo tratar de conseguir a Kagome un poco más animada

Por último el mitad bestia se sentó en un cuarto aledaño a comer, cansado de recibir las miradas de odio de sus compañeros de viaje, pensó que lo mejor sería mantenerse alejado de sus amigos, pero al mismo tiempo sentía lástima por Sango quien debía soportar la furia de los otros. Quizás más tarde hablaría con ella para saber su sentir luego de ese beso que compartieron.

Después de una pequeña despedida, el grupo continuó su travesía, su siguiente objetivo sería la aldea de la anciana Kaede, creo que todos acordaron inconscientemente que este era el mejor momento para separarse y dejar que la soledad alivie sus corazones heridos.

Al llegar a la aldea, la anciana no tardó en percibir algo raro en el grupo, ya que Kagome estaba más callada que de costumbre y a tampoco peleaba con el hanyou, y lo más extraño fue que no generara palabra en el momento que la joven Miko partiera rumbo hacia su época. Kagome le dijo a la anciana que estaría de vuelta en menos de 5 días. Por otra parte, Miroku dijo que iría a un valle llamado Kumiko, donde se había muerto una hermosa mujer del mismo nombre, le leyenda cuenta que si una persona va a ese lugar y reza 3 veces el Mantra su suerte en el amor sería eterna, por lo que no le molestaba en absoluto dejar a su Sango sola con el Hanyou, porque luego de su viaje la Tajiya sería suya para siempre, dejando en claro que todo esto lo mantendría en secreto, y solo salió con la excusa que debía hacer algunos exorcismos que había prometido tiempo atrás. Así que el monje se tomaría unos 10 días en regresar.

Sango e Inuyasha optaron por quedarse en la aldea, con la excusa de que debía proteger a la aldea de cualquier amenaza de Naraku u otro que quisiera poseer la perla de Shikon.

Así que cada uno por su lado.

Los dos jóvenes durante los primeros días no se hablaban, ni se miraban a pesar de las ganas de hablar del suceso del otro día, al parecer aún sentían vergüenza de lo que sucedió, pero lo que sí sabían era que ninguno de los dos podría mantener el silencio por mucho tiempo puesto que además sus amigos llegarían en pocos días y mantener esta situación sería catastrófico en todo sentido, así que no sería mucho tiempo que uno de los 2 cediera. Inuyasha ya no pudo más así que salió de la choza de la anciana, dispuesto a hablar con su amiga Sango quien se encontraba tomando un baño de aguas termales en las afueras del pueblo, claro el Hanyou no tenía conocimiento de esto, pensaba que la joven solo había salido a dar un paseo por el bosque, solo se guió por su olfato para encontrarla.

En su camino hacia las aguas termales, miles de pensamientos golpeaban su cabeza, diciéndole que se detuviera, que se dejara las cosas así, ya que Sango amaba al monje y no a él. Sin embargo Inuyasha muy decidido a cumplir su cometido, siguió su ruta, pero mientras más se acercaba se dio cuenta que Sango estaba bañándose en las aguas termales y que si su amiga lo encontrase ahí, ella sería capaz de matarlo sin piedad. No tenía más opción que desistir.

No obstante al escuchar un grito que provenía de aquel lugar, no pasaron 2 segundos de aquel grito que Inuyasha emprendió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Sango. Al llegar ahí se dio cuenta de que una manada de ogros verdes con un solo ojo rodeaba a la Tajiya; dispuestos a comerse a Sango. La joven se encontraba en medio del estanque buscando alguna forma de escapar o buscar sus armas en la orilla del agua termal, sin embargo los ogros la rodearon rápidamente haciendo imposible su huída. Su única opción: luchar. Pero cómo podría batallar a manos y pies contra un grupo de monstruos hambrientos. No sabía pero de lo que estaba segura era que no moriría sin pelear. En un momento determinado uno de los ogros sorpresivamente se abalanzó en contra de la Tajiya, ella dispuesta a contraatacar se puso en posición de batalla, pero cuando iba a la lanzar su primer golpe el ogro una luz apareció detrás de éste haciéndolo mil pedazos en un instante. Sango se sorprendió al ver que su salvador era su amado Inuyasha.


End file.
